Compromises and Exceptions
by LivingCorpse
Summary: i dont own Naruto at all if i did Gaara would be the main character,be dating sasuke, and having butt-sex with him all the time this is a short-ish emotional/yaoi thing iw rote in my buurst of emo-ness enjoy


**So this is my first fanfic. I love this website bunches and always get on it...this is pretty crappy in my opinion but i wrote it a moment of my depressed spazz thing that i tend to get...anyywhooo plz be nice and review oh fuck it REVIEW DAMN IT! IDC WHAT YOU SAY JUST REVIEW! anyone who does review gets a treat...**

Compromises and Exceptions

Pain.

Blood.

Death.

Despair.

These are the reasons for my meaningless exsistence. The reasons I'm alive. I feed off of these feelings, not only from others, but from myself as well. I live to kill, and only to kill. I am a souless demon that was banned to the pits of Hell in my mother's womb. If it wasn't for killing the weak people of the world, I would've killed myself by now.

Or I could do it now... In a random clearing in the middle of the Leaf Village, no one would notice. No one would notice anyway. Kankaru would be happy I wasn't always threatening to kill him. Temari would be happy she wouldn't have to put up with me and Kankaru always bickering and fighting(which always resulted in another one of my multiple wins, of course).

Getting the knife I had taken with me, I pulled up to my arm and dragged it lazily across my arm, my wish of drawing blood proving to be in vain. I pressed down harder slightly, this time with the much-needed sight of blood. I could feel Shukaku protesting deep within me, but I chose to ignore it. I put the knife to my throat, going in for the kill, when I heard a worried voice.

"Gaara, stop what you're doing right now," the beautiful voice of Sasuke Uchiha called out to me. That was enough for me to lower the slightly blood-tainted blade in the smallest amount.

Sasuke took that window of opprotunity to run toward me in a blinding speed and rip the knife out of my grasp. I hadn't seen that part, or any part of this whole awkward situation coming for that matter, so we stared at each other in a heavy silemce for one minute.

As I was about to walk out of the clearing Sasuke broke the silence, his voice frantic yet angelic.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

The question was nearly a plea. A plea for answers. Answers he would most likely get. "What did it look like I was doing, I was ending my retched existence with that blade you rudely snatched form my hands." I extended my hand. "Now, I would like to get the job done, but that is impossible when you have my knife. Give it back. Or I'll kill you."

There. I had used the magic words. The words that always stopped Kankaru from doing foolish things. All he did was stare at me with a slightly amused expression gracing his amazing facial features. Why? Why had he tried to stop me? No angel could want to save a being from the core of Hell itself. Of course, that part suprised me. The part that didn't suprise me was him smiling. I guess he wanted to finish me off himself.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, not expecting a valid answer.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"...I asked you first."

"Because I find it cute that you would try to use that 'Or I'll kill you' stuff on me. It won't work. I'm not afraid of you."

My brain had stopped functioning properly after the word 'cute' escaped from his perfect lips. Cute. He had called me cute? Or at least implied it, which was close enough for me.

"Now why were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked me once again. Might as well get it over with.

"I am a demon. I live to kill. Does it not suprise you that the victim would, at one point, be none other than me? My existence is meaningless without killing, I long for it. I was killing from the moment I was in my mother's womb. No one loves me. My life was formed and written on the very grounds of Hell. And that is where I'm headed, if not now, then soon."

He scowled at my reponse, so I went on.

"I deserve to die." I concluded.

Without looking, he threw the knife backwords and closed the space between us. Then his mouth came in contact with mine, very gently.

Bliss. That was the only way this could be described. His mouth tasted...amazing. It was like...blackberries and sugar. We kissed with passion, but it was sweet, gentle. He carefully placed his hands on my waist and I tangled my pale, bloody fingers in his hair. This is how we stayed for what I wish was eternity.

"Gaara, you are not a demon, because I don't love demons."

I pouted slightly, moving my head on his shoulder, not wanting this moment to end.

"I am. If you only knew how many lives I took..."

"How many," he asked with a fierce determination in his voice.

"Thousands. Many of them were just innocent people passing me on the streets."

He pondered this for a moment before responding with the magic words. The words that would make him run away and out of my life forever.

"Well, it's not as bad if you regret it."

"That's the thing, Sasuke," I said, my voice a faint whisper, "I don't regret one moment of my killings."

I expected him to throw me on the ground. I expected him to call me names. I didn't expect him to compromise.

"Well then, you're my demon. And I love you." A small smile graced his lips.

"You said you don't love demons,"I replied faintly.

"You're my only exception,"he siad simply.

He kissed me once more and when he pulled away I smiled as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"...I love you, too."


End file.
